1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to notebook computers and, particularly, to a notebook computer having a foldable device.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer includes a display device and a main body, which is equipped with a keyboard. The display device is pivoted to the main body by hinges. However, the height of the display device with respect to the main body typically cannot be adjusted as they are connected by the hinges. This is inconvenient for a user who wants to adjust the height of the display device when the notebook computer is in use.
What is needed is a disclosure, which can overcome the above shortcomings.